Various apparatuses have been used to dilute pesticidal concentrates such as hose sprayers widely used by home owners, using the water supply from a residential water spigot. However, so far as it is known, such devices have no provision for drawing continuously from a concentrate supply of more than a pint or so in volume nor of varying the rate of dilution once a pre-mix or the concentrate per se is placed in the hose sprayer container. In other spray devices a tank mix is made up and sprayed and the concentrate is used only for initially preparing the tank mix to be applied.